


Three's a Crowd

by Mithranqueer



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithranqueer/pseuds/Mithranqueer
Summary: The boys get high and get a little carried away.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon, George Harrison/Paul McCartney, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> first of all id like to apologise for the sheer filth of this its yet another instalment of me missing drugs and sex
> 
> second of all i dedicate this smutty mess to the always wonderful Salomé (SittingOnACornflake) because this was 100% inspired by her latest fic and if you haven't read it yet then you better!

Ringo wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been staring at George for, but it must've been long enough that it was starting to get a little strange.

"What?" George asked rather bluntly, slight panic behind his eyes.

Ringo managed to shake himself out of whatever daze he was falling into, forcing a smile to his friend and straightening his posture somewhat.

"Sorry..." Ringo chuckled "Just spacing out a bit, this is _strong_ stuff."

John laughed from the other side of the room, Ringo turned his head far too quickly and his vision blurred a little. It felt like he'd jumped forward in time, hardly being able to remember anything that had happened leading up to where he was now. There were still several lines cut out on the table, a crumpled up bank note beside them ready for whoever needed it, a solid reminder of exactly why he felt like this.

"Not gonna pass out on us, are you Rings?" John asked with a grin, he was sitting on the arm of the sofa besides Paul despite the fact that many seats were free.

"Fucking hope not." Ringo fished around in his pockets for a cigarette, something to perk him up a little but he couldn't find any.

"Here." Paul said without much hesitation, chucking a dwindling packet into Ringo's lap.

Ringo smiled in thanks, finding it difficult to still his hand completely to take out a cigarette but managing all the same. Rooting around for a lighter, Ringo was unsuccessful in his search yet again and looked around at the others for some assistance. It was difficult to tell exactly how intoxicated everyone was, especially when Ringo was far from sober, but the vacant look in each of their eye's was enough to go off. Paul and John didn't even seem to notice Ringo's gaze on them, both staring off into space with Paul's head gently leaning against John's arm. Ringo turned his eyes to George who took a few seconds to register why Ringo hadn't lit the cigarette hanging off his lips, so he got up and inched a few steps closer with his lighter in hand. At first Ringo wasn't entirely sure why George didn't just pass it to him, but he was mostly glad because he wasn't sure his fingers would be capable of such a complex task, nor did he suspect any of their brain's were functioning properly at this moment.

"Thanks." Ringo mumbled, still gripping the cigarette between his lips as George bent down slightly to light it.

George's pupils were immensely dilated, as though his eyes hadn't been dark enough already, they took on an entirely new appearance now. It took a few moments to get the lighter to work, evidently George wasn't as capable as he'd expected himself to be. Ringo looked up at him with a sympathetic look but found himself a little startled when he managed to focus on his face; his eyebrows knitted together in concentration and a sharp canine slightly biting into his lip as he repeatedly tried to get the lighter to work. The moment only lasted for a few seconds, Ringo wasn't entirely sure why he was looking at George so differently now but luckily the cigarette was lit and George moved away before he could think too much of it. Maybe he had taken a little too much, that would explain why his heart had suddenly started maniacally beating in his chest, surely. 

"Round two?" John asked with a clap of his hands, startling Paul somewhat who lifted his head off of John immediately. 

"We're _way_ past round two, John." George laughed, Ringo swore his voice sounded deeper.

John was already kneeling beside the table again, his eyes twitching somewhat "Whatever, whatever..." Was all he muttered before snorting up another line eagerly, a smile spreading across his face immediately afterwards "Anyone else?"

Ringo looked at the other two somewhat warily, he felt pretty good already and it was getting into dangerous territory now, but he couldn't deny he wanted just that little bit more. Paul scooted down beside John and repeated the action, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out an exhale. John had to help him stand back up, although Ringo wasn't sure that was entirely the truth because even after sitting back down Paul still had his fingers wrapped around John's bicep. George raised an eyebrow at Ringo, nodding his head to ask whether he wanted to go first.

"I dunno..." Ringo sighed "Might be taking it a little too far."

John scoffed "Oh come off it. You're _fine_."

George didn't say a word, just shifted past Ringo and knelt down beside the table. As he moved he brushed against Ringo ever so slightly, and he almost flinched in response. He must've just been getting a little jumpy, that was all...

"Don't bully him." Paul practically mumbled, his eyes still shut.

" _Bully_? Why I never." John's voice shifted, far lower than it had been previously as he looked down at Paul with a devilish grin.

George threw himself onto the sofa beside Ringo, letting his head fall backwards as his tongue ran slowly over his front teeth. Ringo let out a small noise, he wasn't entirely sure where it had come from but he was just glad nobody seemed to take notice. He found himself staring at George again, his eyes shut in bliss as his tongue continued to move out across his top lip. He'd never seen George look like this before, had he? He looked _good,_ dark hair and sharp features. George began opening his eyes slowly and Ringo immediately pulled his eyes away, moving himself quickly in front of the table to do another line. Maybe this was a bad idea, but he had to quieten whatever this voice in the back of his mind was trying to tell him. His nose had practically become numb, he could hardly even feel the powder shooting up his nose. Standing up a little too quickly, he almost lost his balance and felt himself falling backwards slightly but George's hand moved up to steady him.

"You alright?" George asked, his fingers gripping around Ringo's wrist with his other palm flat against his back.

Ringo let out a weak laugh "Yeah, yeah..." He steadied his footing and managed to regain somewhat steady vision but almost stumbled again when he saw what was happening in front of him.

John had pushed Paul further onto the sofa, pressing his body flat against him, capturing his mouth loosely in a heated kiss. Part of Ringo wasn't even surprised, he'd had suspicions for a long time that something had been going on between the two of them but he'd never actually _seen_ anything. It was a beautiful sight, Ringo couldn't deny, with John's hand loosely wrapped around Paul's neck as he submitted completely. 

"What the fuck." George breathed out, his fingers still tightly grasping Ringo's wrist.

Paul's eyes opened for a moment, seeing his two bandmates staring in complete shock made him chuckle. John didn't lose focus for a second, wedging his leg between Paul's own and deepening the kiss. Paul let out a soft moan in response and Ringo felt his legs giving way, he fell back onto the sofa unable to take his eyes away. George was still holding onto Ringo, his slim fingers pressed against the bare skin.

"Er- Guys?" Ringo spoke a little louder, as though volume had been the problem and it seemed to shake George a little as he suddenly let go and shifted a little further away.

John let out a huff, finally turning his head to face them "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Do you have to do that _now_?" George sounded agitated, he'd folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to look intimidating but his words were slurred.

Paul let out a needy whine, Ringo's mouth dropped open slightly upon hearing it, he still hadn't been able to drag his eyes away. John looked back at the desperate man below him and grinned, Ringo had expected him to just carry on even more intensely than before but instead he stood up and started making his way over to the two of them, he had a dark look in his eyes. George looked a little frightened as John inched closer towards him, Ringo hadn't even noticed that Paul had started moving too.

"Give us a drag." Paul almost whispered, gesturing to the cigarette Ringo had completely forgotten he was even holding.

Ringo took a moment before he even registered what was happening, opened his mouth to utter a reply but Paul was already sliding into his lap like they'd done this a thousand times before. He took the cigarette from Ringo's fingers and inhaled deeply, his lips looking irresistibly soft and inviting. Ringo knew none of them were acting entirely rationally, the drugs had gone to all of their heads but that didn't make the feeling any less real. Paul was practically straddling Ringo, blowing the smoke out directly into Ringo's face and smiling down at him. His mind was barely capable of thinking, his body was making all the decisions for him as his hand moved up to rub gently against Paul's slim hips which seemed like the right thing to do because Paul leaned in closer and pressed a gentle kiss against Ringo's jaw.

"Fuck..." George breathed out, Ringo assumed he was reacting to the sight of him and Paul but he was completely mistaken.

John was on his knees in front of George, pressing kisses and nibbling lightly up his slim thighs drawing closer and closer to his cock. Ringo wasn't entirely sure exactly when George had discarded his trousers and boxers, but the sight was more than enough to stir something inside him. For a brief moment, George and Ringo's eyes met and they shared a look of both confusion and sheer ecstasy as they both allowed themselves to be pleasured by their equally intoxicated bandmates. Ringo's attention was quickly pulled away when Paul began kissing his lips, moving far beyond the previous gentle ones and becoming far more animalistic and desperate with his tongue pushing past Ringo's compliant lips. Had he been sober, Ringo probably would've been freaking out by this point, but his mind was in a dense haze of pleasure and all he could do was enjoy the feeling. Ringo found his hands were roaming, one gripping the flesh of Paul's arse and the other wrapping around the back of his neck. Paul let out quiet moans as they explored one another, neither holding back.

They weren't the only two enjoying themselves, John had started to swallow down George's erection with ease. Wanton moans and sighs of desperation poured out of George's mouth, they sounded absolutely godly and Ringo found himself getting more and more aggressive as he kissed Paul, biting at his lips and digging his fingers into his soft skin. Ringo wasn't sure how long this had been going on for, but eventually Paul pulled away with a very satisfied smile and settled down beside John who's eyes were beginning to water. Neither of them communicated, as though they knew exactly what the other was planning on doing, as John pulled his mouth off of George for a moment and began focusing on his balls whilst Paul shifted on his knees to begin taking the head of George's cock in his mouth. 

"Jesus." George almost yelled at the overstimulation, his eyes shooting open as he directed his gaze over to Ringo, who was feeling a little left out "Come here."

George pulled Ringo towards him without further hesitation, his fingers sinking into his hair as their lips crashed together somewhat messily. It was different to kissing Paul, Ringo couldn't deny that something about George was far more appealing as he deepened the kiss without a second thought. As much as Ringo would've happily enjoyed the view of Paul and John practically fighting to get their mouths around George, being able to get his hands and mouth on him himself was more than enough. George couldn't stop himself from moaning into Ringo's open mouth, the sounds were pure filth as he began clawing at Ringo's back in an attempt to ground himself somewhat. Ringo felt like he was ready to pass out, everything was just intensified and bordering on overwhelming but he managed to keep his focus by honing on on the way George felt, the way he smelt and those delicious noises pouring out of his mouth.

"Can I snort a line off your cock?" John asked, breaking the cacophony of curses and moans as all of them let out an abrupt laugh.

George pulled away from Ringo for a moment with a grin "Don't be fucking absurd, John."

"Suit yourself." John scoffed, his lips plump and wet, turning his attention away from the three of them and back to the table.

"Maybe we ought to slow down." Ringo suggested, his fingers still buried deep in George's hair.

John just smiled "What're you so afraid of, Rings?"

Paul wasn't paying any attention to the conversation, still masterfully working his mouth up and down George's length and continuing to draw out those sultry noises that Ringo was enjoying so much. Was he afraid? Afraid probably wasn't the right word, cautious would've been more fitting; there was a possibility that they could take this too far. It was difficult to be level-headed at this point in time though, with George looking up at Ringo with those half-lidded eyes and lips just waiting to be claimed. It was even more difficult when John was closing the space between them, lowering Ringo onto his back and biting at his earlobe. Ringo allowed himself to be moved like this, welcoming the weight of John on top of him as hastily his clothes were being thrown to the other side of the room.

"I wanna fuck you, Ringo. Would you like that?" John practically growled in his ear, licking the sharp line of his jaw to punctuate his words.

The words were impossible not to moan at, and Ringo couldn't deny that there was some aching tension growing in his body that was desperately in need of releasing. Had John done this before? It was probably best not to get caught up in the logic of the whole situation. Ringo hadn't even computed that he hadn't answered but when John thrust his own erection down onto Ringo's groin, he practically screamed out a response.

"Yes! Fuck, yes..." Ringo barely recognised his own voice, sounding so needy and desperate.

John let out a low chuckle and quickly set to work, discarding Ringo's boxers carelessly and lowering himself further down the sofa which was definitely overcrowded at this point. Ringo looked over to George who was coming completely undone, sweating slightly as his hair stuck to his forehead and his fingers gripping achingly at the sofa to contain himself. Paul was managing to take all of George in his mouth, gagging slightly when he got the base but never pulling off too quickly. When he finally did slide his mouth off, strands of saliva fell from his mouth down onto George's bare skin. The sight should've been repulsive, Ringo knew that, but everything about it was entirely alluring to him, particularly how Paul never stopped to clean himself up but eagerly wrapped his lips around George once more.

"Paul, shit..." George panted "Stop, stop, I'm gonna cum."

Paul practically purred at the thought, for a moment it appeared that he wasn't going to stop at all but eventually he pulled off with a filthy sound. George looked ready to burst, his eyebrows knitted together tightly as he tried to catch his breath. Paul wiped his mouth carelessly on the back of his sleeve, his eyes still dark with lust.

"My turn." Paul smiled almost sweetly, undoing his belt and letting his trousers fall down to his ankles.

Before Ringo could get too comfortable staring at his friends, he felt John's tongue making its way up the inside of his thigh. His whole body felt far too hot, but the last thing he was going to do was turn back now. He'd never experienced something like this before, he couldn't deny he was a little fearful about the whole arrangement but he felt safe being at the mercy of John. His tongue inched closer and closer until finally flicking across Ringo's hole, he let out a quiet gasp at the contact. It was completely alien, but he _liked_ it.

On the other end of the sofa, Paul had pulled George's mouth onto his own aching erection, his delicate fingers tracing the sharp lines of George's jaw as he tentatively sucked him. The sight was excruciating, watching George's lips stretched around Paul like that, taking it as far as he could before he started to gag. It was beautiful, beyond arousing. As George grew considerably more comfortable, managing to take more of Paul's length each time, Paul began to shallowly thrust into George's mouth. 

All the while John had been working Ringo open with his tongue, it was the dirtiest Ringo had ever felt but he loved it. John groaned eagerly as he pressed his tongue inside, his hand lazily keeping Ringo's erection, as though he were enjoying this more than receiving it.

Ringo wanted to throw his head back, to close his eyes and focus on the sheer pleasure spreading through his body, but he would never forgive himself if he missed the sight of Paul fucking George's mouth. Exactly how George wasn't breaking off in a coughing fit, Ringo didn't know, perhaps he'd underestimated the experience of his friends. Paul's moans were sweet, high-pitched and almost melodic as he continued to thrust in and out of George's willing mouth.

"You ready?" John asked, snapping Ringo's attention away so quickly his vision blurred a little "I'm gonna finger you now, just relax... Let me know if you want to stop."

Ringo just nodded, incapable of forming any coherent sentence in his mind let alone being able to speak it. He felt John's index finger circling his wet hole, tentatively pressing inside very slowly to allow Ringo to adjust to the peculiar finger. He let out a long exhale, consciously having to force himself to relax his muscles to allow John further entry. 

"That's it." John spoke soothingly "Being so good for me, Ringo."

The words reassured Ringo somewhat, he tried to focus his attention on George over anything else. He couldn't deny that he wished George was the one touching him, pressing inside of him. Jesus, where was this all coming from? Paul had picked up a more brutal speed, holding the back of George's head as he snapped his hips forward.

"Fuuuuck, I'm getting close." Paul groaned "Wanna spill down that pretty throat of yours, George... But I don't wanna finish just yet."

George moaned around Paul's cock, his hands gripping desperately to his slim hips so tightly his nails had started to leave marks. After a few more thrusts, Paul pulled out entirely, the same strands of saliva connecting his arousal to George's puffed lips. Ringo groaned, both at the sight and at the feeling of John's fingers being thrust all the way inside of him. The noise seemed to attract the attention of the other two, who shakily made their way over to the other side of the sofa.

"Doesn't he look pretty, boys?" John asked as he picked up the pace ever so slightly.

He didn't get an immediate reaction, both of them taking the moment to perk themselves up with another line, but eventually they crowded around him hungrily. 

"Fucking hell, Ringo." George panted, his hands immediately cupping his face.

Ringo felt completely exposed, Paul knelt down beside him and began wanking him slowly, careful not to overwhelm him. John gently pushed another finger inside, making sure to continue spitting on his hole to keep him lubed up, causing Ringo to throw his head back further into George's hands.

"Getting ready for my cock, eh?" John sped up once more, scissoring his fingers inside and pulling a long groan from Ringo.

George muffled the sound, pressing his lips once again against Ringo's, his tongue pushing forward without hesitation as he practically swallowed every noise Ringo made. Paul kept his slow rhythm, pulling John closer so they could share another heated kiss. Ringo's mind was blank, thinking nothing at all but only feeling, feeling the intense pleasure from so many areas of his body. John pressed in another finger, Ringo wasn't sure how he was even capable of taking so much at once.

"Doing so fucking good." John moaned, nibbling down Paul's neck "Can't wait to fuck this tight arse."

Ringo pulled away from George for a moment, staring into the darkness of his eyes "I want you..." He whispered, so gently he wasn't sure anyone had heard it.

"What?" George's eyes lit up slightly.

"I-Fuck... I want you to fuck me." Ringo stuttered, unable to stop the moans from tearing through his words.

George kissed him deeply once more, biting down on his lip passionately before pulling away completely. John looked a little confused as George tried to take his place, but didn't take too long to understand what was happening. Ringo whined at the sudden loss of fingers inside him, feeling terribly empty. Paul was back in John's lap, biting at his neck and thrusting down onto his thigh, moaning desperately.

"You sure about this?" George asked, the concern clear in his voice as he lined himself up.

Ringo went to nod, never being so sure of anything in his life before John brashly interrupted. 

"No, no, no. That won't do." John waved his hand flippantly, the other gripping into Paul's arse "Give us a fucking show."

Ringo looked completely lost "How'd you mean?"

John chuckled, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world "Ride him. I wanna see you fuck yourself on his cock."

George looked over to Ringo for some confirmation, his eyes still wide in confusion and now shock. Ringo wouldn't even know where to start with such an idea, but now wasn't the time to start thinking. George licked his bottom lip, enough of a signal to Ringo that he wanted to follow John's demand. Ringo just nodded, not entirely sure exactly what he was agreeing to, then George lay down flat further up on the sofa and brought Ringo down onto his lap. John was watching over them hungrily, his mouth slightly open as he let out small moans as Paul continued to play with his cock, chasing his own pleasure by riding John's thigh. 

Ringo looked at George for some reassurance as he picked himself up, lining his entrance up with George's cock. In response, George interlaced his fingers with Ringo's, it was a tender gesture, far more intimate than anything that had happened previously, and it made Ringo relax to an extent. Slowly he lowered himself down, gripping George's hand tighter than he wanted to but it helped relieve the pain somewhat. Luckily the pain was fleeting, as he found himself relaxing around every inch of George the pleasure only grew exponentially. 

"Fucking hell." Ringo sighed, scrunching his eyes closed as he gradually managed to take every inch.

George let a long, drawn out moan, his hand gripping Ringo's thigh. Ringo managed to keep his eyes open, the pure bliss he saw on George's face was enough motivation to get him to start moving. It felt so different to John's fingers, far more thick and far more pleasurable. Ringo managed to keep himself steady as he rose himself up once more, feeling himself stretching around George's thickness, lowering himself back down again with a sharp exhale. 

"Taking it so well, Ringo." John encouraged, his thumb being eagerly sucked on by Paul "You look gorgeous."

Ringo felt ready to pass out, but he focused his attention on creating a steady rhythm and before long he was riding George like he'd done it many times in the past. The sounds in the room were completely obscene, George a complete mess of sweat and moans as he watched Ringo in awe, Ringo was desperately trying to control his breathing but kept rambling out curses. Paul seemed to be getting impatient, the friction from John's thigh clearly wasn't enough to satisfy his itch which wasn't surprising considering John's attention seemed to be entirely on Ringo and George. After a few more needy whines from Paul he got up from John's lap entirely and made his way to the head of the sofa, running his hand over George's body as he moved, before pulling his head back so that his lips were aligned with his aching length. 

"Not fair you get to have all the fun." Paul smirked, running his finger around George's lip loosely before slowly pressing himself inside.

George took it without question, stretching his neck back further to get a better angle as he moaned around Paul's cock. Ringo felt his rhythm stuttering at the sight, but he didn't have to worry for long because soon John was pressed up against his back planting kisses across his skin and muttering soothing words. The whole thing was completely debauched, each one of them desperate for more pleasure no matter where they got it from. Paul began repeating his earlier actions, fucking himself in and out of George's mouth but being considerably gentler this time, he looked ready to burst and doubtless didn't want it to be over so soon. 

"Tell me how it feels." John whispered to Ringo, his teeth grazing across sensitive spots.

Ringo let out a deep groan "Feels fucking amazing..." Was all he could manage to conjure.

John chuckled "You want more?"

"More?" Ringo questioned, he wasn't sure if he was misunderstanding because he was too far gone or John was genuinely being confusing.

John pressed his finger around Ringo's stretched hole then brought it up to Ringo's mouth who eagerly began sucking on it " _More_."

Ringo was almost certain John had lost it, he'd gone completely off the deep end. There was no way he could fit anything else inside, was there? John seemed desperate to find out, as he removed his now wet finger from Ringo's mouth and cautiously pressed it past the stressed ring of muscle. Ringo was about to protest, to tell John to pull it out, but his mind was silenced by the pleasure. He cursed himself for never trying anything like this sooner, but he supposed he was more than making up for lost time. John sucked on Ringo's earlobe as he thrust the finger in and out, matching the sloppy motions of Ringo's hips.

"Think you could take another cock up there?" John sounded ecstatic, already pressing another finger inside "Really stretch you out."

"I-I dunno." Ringo hissed at the entry, it took every fibre in his body not to just lose it completely "I don't think I can..."

John shushed him, gently, and began sucking on his neck in an attempt to relax Ringo. George's moans were getting ridiculously loud, even muffled with Paul's cock in his throat, feeling John's fingers alongside himself inside Ringo. Suddenly John removed the fingers and forced them back into Ringo's mouth to wet them, he moaned around them desperately before soaking them in his saliva as best he could, and before long John was fitting three of his fingers alongside George's cock. If anyone even touched Ringo's erection at this point, he would've exploded, he'd never felt this good in his entire life. 

"I think you're ready, baby." John moaned, removing his fingers carefully and teasing with the head of his cock "You ready for this?"

Ringo couldn't even think of a response, he just allowed himself to be lowered further down onto George's chest as he felt John ready to push inside him. Paul looked down at the two of them, his hips stuttering violently and making George gag.

"Fuck..." Paul was clearly getting close "You're not seriously doing that, are you?"

John just winked at him, holding onto Ringo's hip gently and pressing himself inside. Ringo saw stars, the humour of this was completely lost on him in the moment. How he wasn't being ripped in half right now was beyond him, he almost came at the feeling of himself being stretched so far. Somehow Paul seemed more affected than anyone, his eyes barely able to stay open as he picked up his speed fucking George's mouth.

"Gonna fucking cum, George." Paul warned, his hand cupping George's face almost romantically "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

Paul's hips jerked a few more times, spilling himself entirely down George's throat who was somehow able to take it without falling into a coughing fit. He remained in that position for a few moments, catching his breath and most likely returning to full consciousness, before taking himself out of George's mouth and collapsing down onto the carpet beside the table. His dark hair was stuck to his face, yet he still managed to look beautiful. George looked ready to burst too, barely able to meet Ringo's gaze as he began thrusting upwards alongside John's slow pace. Ringo didn't even think, he lowered himself further to share a deep and messy kiss with George, he could still taste the remnants of cum in his mouth which only turned him on all the more. 

"How the fuck are you managing this?" George asked when they finally broke apart, he was completely out of breath.

Ringo just laughed but it quickly melted into a moan was John spanked down hard on his cheek. Both George and John began to quicken their pace, Ringo could feel the pain returning slightly as the spit began to dry but he managed to ignore it. Paul watched hazily from the side, snorting up another line as he waited for the rest to finish, Ringo had never seen him look so satisfied. John spanked down hard once more, endless curses falling past his lips as he fucked Ringo ruthlessly.

"Not gonna lost much longer." George panted, wiping his hair away from his eyes " _Fuck_ , you feel so good."

"I'm getting close too." John groaned "Cum with me, George. Let's fill Ringo up."

Ringo didn't protest, falling down flat onto George's chest as the two of them chased their orgasm mercilessly. The feeling was almost surreal, two of his closest friends fucking him at the same time, but he didn't want to think about it ending. Ringo wouldn't be surprised if bruises started forming in the morning from where George and John were gripping at his skin, their nails digging deep. 

"Shit, shit." George moaned "I'm gonna fucking cum!"

John quickened his past as best he could, trying desperately to finish at the same time as George. George practically screamed out, biting down on Ringo's shoulder as he spilled himself deep inside. John wasn't far behind, the stuttering of George's hips being more than enough to push him over the edge as he similarly emptied himself. Ringo only wished someone had been touching him, so he could've passed that threshold with them, but it allowed him to feel their orgasms so much more completely. The three of them lay there for a few moments, panting desperately and covered in sweat. John was the first to pull out, being very careful not to hurt Ringo, collapsing down onto the end of the sofa with a heavy sigh. Ringo's legs were far too shaky to lift himself off, George had to manoeuvre his body to slide himself out gently.

"That was the sexiest thing I think I've ever seen." Paul stated, half a chuckle and half a moan.

Ringo rolled over onto his back, he could still feel how stretched he was as the cum began sliding out onto the sofa. He couldn't supress a groan at the feeling, his cock still aching for any kind of contact. It felt a little gross, he couldn't lie, but knowing that both John and George's cum was spilling out of his arse was still pretty arousing. 

"Jesus..." John breathed, watching Ringo squirming in front of him "I can't believe you let us do that to you, Rings."

"Me neither." Ringo laughed, resting his head against the arm of the sofa "Now are you guys gonna let me finish or what?"

Paul hummed happily "What do you want?" He'd already positioned himself by Ringo's side, running his finger up and down his thigh.

Ringo wasn't even sure what he wanted in that moment, he just needed _release_ "Suck me off." He hadn't meant to sound so demanding, but Paul didn't seem to mind at all.

The other two were still recovering, George had taken refuge in an armchair and John looked ready to pass out completely. Paul didn't waste any time, spitting down onto Ringo's cock and wrapping his soft lips around the head. Ringo wished he could've enjoyed it for longer, but he'd been so close to the edge for so long, it didn't take much for him to be filling Paul's mouth with this cum. Paul purred, a sound Ringo hoped he'd never forget, swallowing down every drop before removing his lips entirely with a very proud expression on his face. Ringo opened up his eyes, running his thumb across Paul's plump lips and smiling down at him.

"Strong stuff." Ringo repeated, his heart was racing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 😳 now if youll excuse me im on my way to horny jail
> 
> please let me know what you thought im desperate for validation and human interaction 🥺🥺
> 
> sending love and happiness to you all as always! i cant believe im still having to say this practically a year later because the UK just can't get its shit together :///


End file.
